The Goddess Behind the Mask
by JustReagan
Summary: Due to an unfortunate event Emily isn't able to get the mystery girl's phone number. Will fate cause them to meet again? (Give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**The Goddesses behind the mask. **

Chapter One.

"Hannah Come on! That's the costume you've tried on. Just pick one." Spencer complained during their shopping trip.

"What is there a limit to how hot I can look tonight? And plus Spencer you're the only one complaining, right guys?" Hannah smirked.

"Actually Hannah, we are all pretty ready to go..." Emily said while Aria nodded her head in agreement.

"Gee, thanks for throwing me under the van." Hannah said seriously while rolling her eyes.

"It's bus Hannah. Throwing me under the bus." Emily corrected her.

"Whatever Emily. Last time I checked you guys didn't even want to go to this party. So in that case this is my night." Hannah said finally deciding on an outfit and paying at the register.

Later on in the day:

The girls were all preparing to leave at Spencer's house. Tonight was the day of the costume party that Hannah had been nonstop talking about for the last week.

Emily was dressed in a hot, short tribe girl costume with her long dark her styled into two braids held back by the headband of the costume.

"Wow Em, for somebody who didn't want to go you sure did dress up." Aria said smiling, meaning it like a compliment.

"Let's get going guys." Spencer said while picking up her keys from the kitchen counter and heading towards the door. All of the girls followed shortly behind climbing into Spencer's car. Spencer started the car and turned the radio on, everyone seemed happy with the station except for Hannah.

"Can I pleeease turn it to something a little more upbeat." Hannah whined.

"No." Spencer said, turning the music up a little more.

"Pleaseeeee! I won't shutup until you let me."

"Just let her do it, Spence." Emily pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine."

Hannah smirked at Spencer and turned it to the station she knew would irritate Spencer the most.

Spencer pulled into the parking garage since the spaces around the club were all taken up.

"Somebody please remember where we parked."

"I'll do it Em." Hannah yelled. They all left the car and walked to the elevator. Emily pushed the ground level button and held tightly onto the rail. Elevators were scary. The beep button sounded signaling that they were on the right floor. They left the parking garage and walked up to the club that was hosting the Halloween party.

"Can you get my fake I. D from my bag, Em?"

"Sure. Hannah." Emily rustled through the cluttered bag that seemed to have everything BUT the I.d.

"I don't see it, Han."

"It's in the zip up part.

Emily unzipped the bag and pulled the card out, "Hannah this looks nothing like you."

"Eh...she has blonde hair, it'll work."

They got up to the door and the bouncer just glanced down at the I.D's knowing the were fake, but just not caring. "You ladies have a nice time." They all just smiled in response and glided in.

The club was huge, with blue lights flashing everywhere, party music blasting, and so many girls in hot costumes. From the moment they walked in Emily was getting so much attention. She received winks from passing girls ...and guys but the thing that caught her eye the most was the girl eyeing her across the room, wearing The Little Mermaid costume. She wore a long green scaly skirt, a purple sea shell bikini top that displayed her tone creamy stomach, and a starfish mask that made it difficult to actually see her eyes. Emily's stomach turned in knots when the mystery girl curled her finger at her back and forth, signaling Emily to come over.

"That girl is totally checking you out, Em." Aria said motioning with her eyes to the mermaid.

"She wants you over there Em. Go get some!" Hannah encouraged.

"She so wants you Em. Get over there!" Spencer nudged.

Emily inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly made her way across the club to the waiting girl. The sexy little mermaid immediately pulled her close to dance. She started off dancing sexily down Emily's body and grinding onto her, having Emily practically drooling. Then when the song changed to something more fun they switched to more silly dances, like The Swim. You know that dance where you hold onto the bridges of your nose and shiny down, like you're drowning. Their dancing eventually turned to something a little more sweet, Emily was pulled closer to the mystery girl. Her hands were found wrapped around the mermaids waist, with her hands on Emily's shoulders. Emily almost couldn't control herself when she felt the girls breath tickle the hairs on her neck.

"My name's Maya. What's yours sweetie?" The stranger whispered in her sexiest voice.

"E-Emily. My name is Emily." She stuttered out. The other girl just squeezed her shoulders tighter before continuing to whisper,

"My friends gave me this dare you know, to kiss a random girl. And I thought well, why not kiss the sexiest girl here? Which is so you, Emily." Maya smirked at the shudder she got from Emily, she was already getting an effect on the girl. Then Maya pulled Emily closer and kissed her fully on the lips. Emily was disappointed when she pulled away, the girls lips were soft and warm; everything Emily had imagined they should be.

She decided to flirt back,

"So let me get this straight, you kissed me because of the dare...so you kissed me because you had to?"

"No, no, no. Emily you've got it all wrong I've Wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you walk in that costume." She purred and eyed Emily up and down. Emily pulled her phone out so Maya could give her her number when they were interrupted by a tall guy in a baseball uniform(costume) who ended up being a close friend of Maya's. Unfortunately, there was some sort of emergency, which caused him to hurry Maya away. Emily was completely disappointed she didn't get a chance to get Maya's number. She walked back to her friends love struck.

"What's wrong Em? We saw you all lovey dovey with that hot mermaid girl!"

"Her name's Maya guys. I'm just a little disappointed she had to go and I couldn't get her number."

"Oh... I'm sorry Em. You'll probably see her again."

"The bad thing is she was wearing a mask over her eyes, so it'd be hard to spot her far away without it."

"Gee, I wish you knew her last name. You could totally Facebook stalk her!" Hannah belted out.

"I'm sure you'll see her again, Emily." Aria said with hope in her voice.

"I sure hope so!"

**I hope there aren't many mistakes. I don't like to reread things that I write. But anyway, review if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next weekend Emily found herself back at the club again, looking for the sexy mermaid from the costume party. Unfortunately unlike Rosewood, Philly was pretty big and filled with different people which made the search for the mystery girl even harder. All she had to go by was the girls twinkling big brown eyes, wavy long black hair, and that sexy confident voice; she was so sure of herself. Oh, and also that the girl's name was Maya._ Maya_ Emily loved the way it sounded coming from her own mouth.

Emily had worn her hair in the 2 long braids she had when they'd met last week in her costume. Hopefully if she had somehow overlooked Maya, she would've been able to notice Emily and actually get to give her her number this time.

She had been hit on all night but none of them were half as beautiful as Maya. They all lacked that spark that Maya and her had. You know that feeling when you have a crush? Just the sound of their voice can send butterflies into your stomach. Well none of them gave Emily that feeling. She tried to have fun anyway but each time another girl danced around her she was immediately hopeful but then soon disappointed, to notice it wasn't the mystery girl.

Emily was now sitting on the bar stool staring deeply into the bottom of the glass and fumbling clumsily with her straw. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Emily got up deciding it was all just a waste of time and headed towards the exit when she saw a female with long black hair like Maya's turned around. She started to quickly run after the girl when she yelled, "Maya!" But the stranger didn't turn around. Emily figured it was just because of the loud music, so she hadn't heard her. She grabbed the girl's shoulder and was mortified when the stranger turned around. Now that definitely wasn't Maya.

Emily pulled her hands off the stranger and immediately had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were this girl Maya I met here last week. I've just been searching for her all night and I guess she isn't here. When I saw your hair I just KNEW you were Maya. But I guess you aren't-" Emily continued rambling until the stranger just backed away and turned around, heading in the opposite direction of Emily.

Emily sighed and decided to just call it a night. She found her car keys in her purse and headed to the parking garage. She sped to Hannah's house, since her mother had gone to Texas to visit her father.

Emily didn't want to stalk the girl, but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be back next weekend? Maybe she'd just have to check it out.

When she finally arrived at Hannah's house she explained why she had been out so late and why she was so disappointed. Hannah was of course optimistic and said if it was meant to be they'd find each other again eventually. Even though she knew Hannah completely understood, Emily couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She didn't want the other girl thinking she was desperate or that she was stalking Maya. It was just that Maya had something about her that was so intoxicating, she couldn't push herself to forget.

"Em, we can talk about it if you want. I'll even try and help you find her. We could try to find her Facebook!"

"It's okay, Han. I should probably get some sleep. We have a swim meet against that Sherwood school. It's always been difficult for my teammates to beat them and let alone the Sherwood team is filled with total bitches."

"Goodnight, Em. I'm sure you guys will come out on top."

By the pools before the swim meet:

"I can't believe we're forced to compete against them, they're such jerks."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Emily said hopefully to a girl on her swim team, Maddie.

"They totally are Emily. The last time they came here I saw one of the girls stick her out and try to trip Paige into the pool." Maddie said dramatically.

"Well, we just won't let them get us down. I think they'll be good competition." Emily said when really she felt the opposite. She really didn't want to deal with ignorant teenagers today, but she didn't want to complain. At least she was back on the swim team and she even got to be captain.

I mean how bad could the girls from the other school be? She vowed to just try and keep the peace by just avoiding conversation with them. After all she was just there to swim.

The whole swim team sat around in the gym waiting for the meet to begin because of course the Sherwood swim team was late. How unprofessional. Emily sat back against the bleachers with her earplugs in and music blasting; it had always helped her to listen to music before big meets and before big tests. Her earphones were ripped from her ears by Maddie.

"They're here." She said rolling her eyes.

Emily glanced around the gym until she saw them. They all had on black and pick sweat suits with their names and "Sherwood Tigers." Printed on the back. Before she went back to listening to music the girl at the end of the line caught her eye.

She had long wavy hair flowing down her back and a killer smile. Something about the girl seemed so damn familiar to Emily. Emily swallowed, seeing the girl look back and shoot her a wink, then turn back away. Suddenly she knew who the girl was, Maya! I guess the pink letters at the bottom of the fleece jumpsuit spelling "Maya." should've gave it away. But Emily didn't want to jump to conclusions. She sent a quick text to Hannah summoning her over.

"She's a member of the Sherwood Swim team."

"Who?"

"Maya."

Cliffhanger :) Suggestions?


End file.
